Filters are commonly used in connection with lubrication systems and fuel systems for internal combustion engines, and hydraulic systems for heavy-duty equipment. Filters are also used in many other types of liquid systems. In these types of systems, the filter is changed periodically. In the art, there are at least two standard types of filters used. One type is a spin-on canister filter, while the other is a bowl-cartridge filter.
Bowl-cartridge filters typically include a reusable bowl holding a replaceable filter element (filter cartridge). Bowl-cartridge filters are sometimes preferred instead of spin-on canister filters due to disposal or other issues. Bowl-cartridge filters are mounted onto a filter head, and liquid to be cleaned passes through the filter head, into the bowl, through the replaceable filter cartridge, out of the bowl, and back into the filter head. After a period of use, the bowl-cartridge filter is removed from the filter head, and the replaceable filter cartridge is removed from the reusable bowl. The old filter cartridge is discarded and replaced with a new filter cartridge. The new filter cartridge is operably-mounted into the reusable bowl to provide a refurbished bowl-cartridge filter. This refurbished bowl-cartridge filter, containing the new filter cartridge, is then mounted onto the filter head.
In some of the existing arrangements it is possible to forget to replace the filter cartridge after removing the old filter cartridge. That is, after removing the old filter cartridge for servicing, it can be possible to replace the bowl back onto the filter head without operably inserting a new filter cartridge. This can lead to consequences for the equipment that needs the filtration.